Spongebob Squarepants: The movie
by sPongeBoy
Summary: Plankton has got a plan to get the secret formula, then he will destroy Bikini Bottom, It's up to Spongebob to save the town, WILL HE WIN? Rated PG-13 for scary moments and some violence in later chapters
1. Plankton's Plan

"Ah, one fine Monday at ze Krusty Krab, yes the Krusty Krab, the most popular restraunt in Bikini Bottom. The home of Krabby Patty, and the home of the unknown secret formula." Said the French Accent. " Oh, here comes the Krabby Patty Fry-cook himself, Spongebob Squarepants!" Spongebob opened the door to his pineapple and smelled the fresh morning breeze of a Monday. "What a Beautiful day! I should be going to the Krusty Krab today!" He said joyfully. "I'm ready! I'm ready! I'm ready! I'm ." SpongeBob went in. "Hi, Squidward! Hi Mr. K! Well, I better be Making some Patties. Mr. Krabs was going through his money and Squidward was reading 'So, You want to be boring, Issue 8' Magazine. "Don't bother me, you idiot" Said Squidward. Mr.Krabs smelled something. He ran over to the cash register, He held it up. "No!! I'm short $00.01!" He sobbed. "This is pathetic" Said Squidward. But Krabs grabbed him. "YOU STOLE MY PENNY!" "No I didn't!" "Yes, you did!" "No I didn't!" "Yes, you did!" "No I didn't!" "Yes, you did!".  
  
At Plankton's lair, Plankton was watching Spongebob do his usual daily routine out the window. Then, Plankton turned away to think of some plans to get the secret formula instead of wasting his time by watching that yellow cheese stupidly run out of his pineapple and yell 'I'm Ready' and wake everyone up who are still sleeping. He kept thinking, after hour, after hour, after hour, after hour, after hour, after hour, after hour. "Arrg! I need a plan!" he kept thinking, after hour, after hour, after hour, after hour, after hour, after hour, after hour.. "I got it!!" He said eagerly. "No, I got it!," Said the computer. "You could disguise yourself and.." Plankton Interrupted, "Ha!, I got a better idea, I could disguise myself as a customer and then tie up Krabs, that Squid, and Spongebob! Then, I'll make them tell me where the formula is and once I find it, I'll destroy Bikini Bottom and then the Chum Bucket will finally be popular!" He said with sweat. "That was the exact same idea I thought of you threatening pain in the..." Started the computer but Plankton interrupted again "Shut up! How dare you make fun of my plans!" Said Plankton. He got out a fire-gun and blasted the computer to smithereens. "I wont need YOU anymore anyway, for I have a plan that cannot be stopped!" He went to his lab and started getting tools for his plan. He build day and night, bursting a sweat, seasons, and seasons went by. Every Bikini Bottom Citizen could hear the drill and the hammering not knowing what he's up to. One day Spongebob got out his pineapple one day and noticed the loud drilling at Plankton's place "Gee, I wonder what Plankton's up to, he better not be thinking of any plans to get the secret formula. I better be prepared." He ran to the Krusty Krab. Plankton worked day and night, he didn't rest and when he was finally done he took a test. Plankton wiped the oil from his face and looked at his work. "Finally, now I can test it!" He climbed up to his huge robot and pulled the levers, the robot kicked everywhere. It was 60 ft. in height and 35 ft. in length. "It's perfect!" He laughed evily. Since it was 2:54 AM, he decided to move the plan over to tomorrow. "Yes! I finally have a plan that's unstopable!" He blabbered. Meannwhile, Spongebob got out of bed to count the sesame seeds at 3:00 AM. He noticed Plankton laughing as he was walking down the street to the Krusty Krab. "Hmm, I know he's up to something" Said Spongebob, he went up to the Chum Bucket and looked in the window. He could not believe what he saw with his own two eyes, a gigantic robot with plankton sitting in it! Spongebob went pale, and instead of counting the sesame seeds he just walked back to his pineapple and didn't say anything since then. 


	2. The Secret Formula

"Ah, ze next day, yesterday Plankton got an evil plan and Spongebob saw him and went pale the whole night. And today is the day.. The day of.. MISERY" Said the French Accent. "Ya got that right, frenchy. Today is the day I'll get the secret formula! Ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Said Plankton in all his evilness. "I think your overreacting" Said the Computer out of nowhere. "Huh?" Said Plankton. He turned around. He saw the crashed up computer box still talking. "Rrrrrr! I thought I killed you!" Squirmed Plankton. He threw a stick at her. "Ow" She Said. "Now, to go to the Krusty Krab!" He said. He got up his customer costume and put it on. "He he he, they'll never recognize me!" He said. He left the gigantic robot in his lab for after he gets the formula. "Wish me luck, dumb computer box" He kicked it. He left without a trace.  
  
Plankton walked in through the double doors and tried to act unfamiliar. Spongebob looked everywhere for Plankton. "Spongebob, quit fooling around and make some Krabby Patties." Said Squidward. "Sorry, Squidward," Said Spongebob "but I saw Plankton with a really huge robot last night! He must undercover" Squidward got angry "I don't give a crap for what that freaks' up to, make some Krabby Patties so I won't get in trouble with Mr. Krabs!" He growled. Mr. Krabs walked out of his office. "Hey, Sponge. "[gasp] Plankton!" Said Spongebob. He slapped Mr. Krabs with a spatula. ... "Ow!" Said Mr. Krabs. "RRR! Spongebob! What's the meanin' of this," Then he noticed how pale Spongebob was. "Why Spongebob, you look like you just saw a ghost, what's wrong?" "Sorry Mr. Krabs, but last night I heard Plankton laughing and then I went over to see what was so funny and you won't believe what I saw, Mr. Krabs, you won't believe what I saw." "What, what?" He quivered. "A huuge robot with Plankton sitting in it. It looked like it was 60 ft. in height and 35 ft. in length." There was a long pause "Plankton, eh?" Said Mr. Krabs. "Well, be on the lookout, he could be anywhere in the Krusty Krab right now." Mr. Krabs was interrupted by a customer (who was really Plankton). "Ahem, could I have some service?" He said. "Oh, it's a customer, um, go right ahead!" Said Mr. Krabs. There was another long pause. The customer took out a rope and quickly tied up Mr. Krabs to a chair. Then Spongebob and Squidward. He put duct tape on all of their mouths. "Mm-mh-mm" Said Spongebob. The customer untapped Spongebob's mouth. "W-what are you doing to us-Who are you?" He said. "Funny you should ask that." The Customer said. He took off his mask revealing Plankton siting in a chair with levers all around. "[Gasp] Plankton!! I knew you were up to something, I should have stopped you when I had the chance!!" Said Spongebob. Plankton laughed. "Well, its to late for that," Said Plankton "Now, tell me," "Tell you what?" He muttered. "Where the secret formula is you fool!! Or else" He held up a knife. "Be dead." He said. "N-never!" Said Spongebob. "I'm getting in a temper tantrum here, TELL ME!" He said seriously. "Tell him, Spongebob. We can't lose our best fry-cook" Said Mr. Krabs. "Leave us alone, you freak" Said Squidward. Plankton stabbed him. "Ow!" Cried Squidward. "Ok, its. back there at the door. go inside. and you'll find it." Said Spongebob. Plankton looked across the room. "Hmm, why didn't I see that door before? Oh, well." He put away his knife, and hopped out of his costume. He walked to the door, and slipped under it. It was pitch-black, with cardboard boxes, "Hmm," Said Plankton getting out his flashlight. "where is that secret formula?"  
  
"Well, that's the last of him" Said Mr. Krabs. "Now what will we do now?" Said Squidward. "I don't know!" Said Spongebob "[sigh] .. Hey wait! I know!" "What?" Said Squidward. "This is a restaurant, right?" Said Spongebob. "Right" He said. "Well, maybe we can call for help and one of the customers will come and help us" "Worth a try" Said Mr. Krabs. "HELP!!" They shouted. No answer, They shouted again "HELP!!" Still no answer. "This isn't working" Said Squidward. "Aww, Barnicales! I just remembered!" Said Mr. Krabs. "WHAT?" Said Spongebob and Squidward. "I accidentally left the sign on 'CLOSED'" They groaned. "Great going Krabs!" Said Squidward. [2 Hours later]  
  
"Hey, Mr. Krabs," Said Spongebob. "Yes, lad?" Said Mr. Krabs. "Can I eat you?" "NO!" "Your eyes?" "NO!" "Your legs?" "Spongebob, your not gonna eat me!!" "[sigh] O..k" He said sadly. Just then Patrick came in. 


End file.
